


The Cure for a Headache

by TemporalRift



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 16:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15028721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TemporalRift/pseuds/TemporalRift
Summary: Just a fluffy little one-shot about Noct and his girlfriend (reader)





	The Cure for a Headache

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Final Fantasy fic! I'm currently playing FFXV and loving it but wanted to have some fluffy Noct. Hope you like it!

The sun was setting as the group finally located a haven. Their day had been busy hunting down a coeurl that terrorized local farmers. Over half the day had been spent tracking and locating it before Ignis could even begin to strategize how to take it down. The fight was not easy, taking nearly an hour to finally bring the coeurl down, but no major injuries were sustained other than your slamming into a rock after getting caught by the coeurl’s tail.   
As Ignis began to prepare dinner, Gladio and Noctis set up the tent and Prompto headed into the trees surrounding the haven to collect some firewood.  
“Hey, Iggy, need any help?” I didn’t feel up to helping Prompto collect firewood, but figured I’d see if Ignis needed an extra hand.  
“No thank you, I think I’ve decided what to make for tonight.” Ignis snapped out of his contemplative stance at your question but quickly started laying out the necessary utensils. “Are you feeling alright? You hit the rocks fairly hard if I recall.”  
I gave a small smile at Ignis’s concern and stopped myself from rubbing at an aching spot on my head. “Yeah, I’m good. Don’t think I got a concussion, just a small headache for a bit.”   
Ignis stared at me for a minute, in a way that made me feel like he could see right through me, but eventually nodded as though he had decided something. Giving me one last smile he turned his attention back to the meal he was preparing.   
An arm laid itself across my shoulders and I looked up to see Noct smirking down at me. Before either could say a word, a sharp stab of pain shot through my head and I flinched away from Noct as I winced.   
“Whoa, you sure you’re okay?” Noct fully stepped in front of me to try and look me in the eyes.   
I rubbed at my head and forced a smile on my face, not wanting the guys to think I was weak, especially Noct. Smile firmly in place I moved my hand down and into my jacket pocket before looking up and meeting Noct’s stare.   
“Yeah, I’m good! Just a small headache. Should be gone by tomorrow.”   
Noct gave me the same stare Ignis had done earlier, but this time I felt like he didn’t believe my words.   
“Okay. Just take it easy for tonight, alright?”   
“Yeah, no problem.”   
Stepping away, Noct went to go sit in a chair by the fire that Prompto had gotten started and pulled out his phone to challenge Prompto to some King’s Knight. I ignored the activity near the center of the have and sat at the edge of the rock to watch the sun finish setting. Bringing my knees up to my chest and wrapping my arms around them, I rested my chin on my knees and let myself try to relax. The headache was still going strong after the spike during my conversation with Noct and all I wanted to do was pass out so that I couldn’t feel it, praying to the Six that it would be gone by the time I woke up.   
Apparently at least one of them was listening because I managed to fall asleep for however long it had taken Ignis to cook dinner. I woke to Noct gently shaking my shoulder and murmuring my name.  
“Kat? Hey, Iggy says food’s ready. He said you need to eat something and drink some more water before you can go to sleep.”  
Uncurling myself from my position I stretched for a second before taking Noct’s proffered hand to pull me to my feet. As we walked back to the campfire, Noct slowly laced his fingers with mine, subtly holding my hand and moving closer. When we reached the others, Ignis gave us a knowing smile as he handed us our plates and Prompto’s fingers twitched like he wanted to grab his camera.   
Instead of grabbing one of the chairs set up around the fire, I plopped down on the ground, pulling Noct with me and let him settle before I leaned over to use him as a pillow. Wrapping one arm around me Noct pulled me closer and shifted so I was more comfortably leaning against his chest.   
I ate about half the food on the plate before I started just pushing things around and generally playing with my food. Noct had already finished his dinner and was scrolling through stuff on his phone. Glancing down at me he moved to put his phone away and made to stand up.  
“C’mon, let’s go into the tent. You look like you’re about to pass out again.”  
Slowly standing up I wandered over to the tent and crawled over to my sleeping bag, barely taking the time to slip off my shoes. Deciding I was too tired to change my clothes I lay down and made a grabby-hand motion towards Noct.  
Chuckling softly Noct slipped off his shoes and carefully stepped over before laying down next to me.  
“Someone’s tired.” His statement was ignored as I nestled myself into his chest, trying to ignore the way the flickering light from the campfire reminded me of my headache.   
Seeing me trying to cuddle closer to him Noct wrapped his arms around me and pulled me as close as possible, adjusting his hold a bit so that we both were comfortable.   
Wrapped in his embrace I felt myself starting to fall back asleep. Right before I drifted off, I heard Noct murmur one last thing.  
“Sleep well love, I’ll be here when you wake.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can also find me on Tumblr as TemporalRiftThings :)


End file.
